1. Technical Field
This application relates to computer systems, and more particularly to techniques for modeling, simulation, and problem solving using a computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer systems may be used for performing any one of a variety of different tasks. One way in which computer systems may be utilized is by executing one or more computer programs that include instructions which, when executed, perform one or more tasks. In particular, a computer system may execute machine instructions, as may be generated, for example, in connection with translation of source code to machine executable code, to perform modeling, simulation, and problem solving tasks. One technique which may be used in connection with modeling a particular system is to represent various physical aspects of the system in terms of equations or other type of quantifications. In turn, these equations may be solved using a computer system for one or more variables.
Use of the computer in modeling may provide many advantages in accordance with the functionality included in a particular modeling or simulation package. At times, a user may wish to combine one or more systems that are each represented by different models.
It may be desirous to provide an automatic technique for combining these one or more systems such that the combination of the systems together may be modeled and accordingly represented in terms of combined physical quantities and equations.
It may also be desirous and advantageous for this automatic technique to provide for selectively solving for one or more variables associated with either the combined system, or with variables included in one or more of the individual systems.
Additionally, it may be useful and advantageous to provide for different representations of equations that model the physical quantities of a particular system. The different types of representations of the equations may allow for different techniques to be utilized in connection with solving for the system of equations in a singular or combined system. It may be advantageous, for example, in that different forms of equations may prove to be more expedient and efficient for such types of equations such as linear or non-linear equations.
It may also be advantageous and desirable to work with systems of partial differential equations having multiple geometries and also provide an efficient and flexible arrangement for defining various couplings between the partial differential equations within a single geometry as well as between different geometries.